Second chance
by supersas123
Summary: Kaito became immortal by accident and has lived for a thousand years. But a promise Shinichi made to him is coming true when all of his friends are reborn and Shinichi is slowly remembering his past self. Kaishin, Shinkai. B/B R&R T for possible swearing.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue & New school

Kaito had lived through many generations of people, watching people he knew and loved die right in front of him, people that accepted him for the accidental immortal that he is. He didn't want to be immortal, in fact he didn't want anyone to be, he was only checking the gem to see if it was the right one and it gave him the power of immortality. Seems like they got the legend wrong. If that wasn't bad enough, he was only eighteen when it happened. He'd gone through so many schools it wasn't even funny.

He'd gone to so many schools, in so many different countries that he had become well versed in almost every known language. To sum it up: he was old, and there was nothing he could do but wait, wait for the day when the world needed Kaito Kid to take up his cape once again and stop anyone trying to find a long ago destroyed gem. No one knew he had destroyed it. They all thought that it was lost to the ages. But they were wrong.

When he first found, Kaito was over the moon. He took pride in destroying it, as it made sure that no one would ever get their greedy hands on it. And now he was done. He could live happily with the knowledge that he had indeed destroyed it.  
How many years ago was that? One hundred? One thousand? He had lost count ages ago. How many generations of his friends had he seen die?  
How many times had he died, only to see himself healed instantaneously before his eyes. Like when he was trampled under-hoof by a horse-and-cart back in 19th century London. Or when he had gotten in bad with some New York gangsters and was sent swimming with the fishes. Thinking, back that's probably what triggered his crippling fear of fishes in the first place.

He wasn't too sure what was scarier, the fact that he almost died or the fact that he didn't. His friend Akako immediately sensed the change. She was the one to tactfully break the news to him. "You're immortal now, and there's nothing you can do about it". At that time, he felt his entire world come crashing down. Him, immortal? But why? How? What would he do? How would he tell everyone? How would they react? Most importantly, what about Shinichi?  
He was only eighteen and now he'd be eighteen forever. He would have to watch the love of his life age and die, as Kaito was forever suspended in his youth.

At that time, they had just eloped, running away from their families to be together. Then they were struck apart by Kaito's new found immortality. Did the world just not want them together? He certainly though so at the time. Eventually he told Shinichi and he didn't care. He said that he still loved him and that if he died that he would make sure his reincarnation would find him and love him all over again. And that was exactly what happened. Every fifty to a hundred years a new Shinichi would come back into the world and they would always meet. At first it hurt to watch his loved one die again but he had slowly grow use to it, just excited about the next one that would come. None of the ever had memories about their past selves and he was fine with that.

He didn't care as long as he got to be with them. Soon it had become a family tale that every hundred years a child would be born into the family and would fall in love with the never aging man. It was really funny when one of the reincarnations had told him, the Kudo family had made a myth about him, he was flattered. Every Shinichi had a different name, then again he always changed his name, sometimes taking his father's name.

But it was the time. The time where Shinichi would be reborn and would gain his memories, off all his past life's, where the entire world would have the same people from a thousand years ago. Where Kaito would use his real name and go to school in japan and he would put on his hat and monocle and trick the B.O into thinking that the gem was real. It was a time that Kaito had never thought would happen again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I found it kind of strange, I had decided to go to school with Akako at Ekoda high school and now here I was standing in front of the door waiting for school to start. I wasn't too sure as to why I had decided to go to school this time, he blamed Shinichi, well the first one. In his promise he had said that he would try to make the rebirth of his spirit be not only called Shinichi but have everyone else come too. After a thousand years I would get to see all of my friends again, so using my best and highly trained poker face I hyped myself up and waited till the teacher called for me.

"Now class I would like to introduce our newest student all the way from America, now he is originally from Japan so his Japanese is fine you don't have to talk English to him, come on in Kaito." so I took my cue and opened the door, I walked over to the front hearing the whispers of students the stares as there gazes looked over me almost trying to examine me. But I took no mind after all I had been to too many school and performed to many magic shows.

I stopped and looked at the class as they all fell silent, waiting.

"Hello, my name is Kaito Kuroba, nice to meet you all and I hope that we all get along." I smile to them all with my award winning performance and feel a strange glare, no scratch that two strange glares looking at me. I wait as the teacher points out a seat at me and go to sit in it. I can feel the glares still but pay no mind, I think that made the people more interested because if I was a normal person then I probably be squirming in my seat franticly looking around for the source. So I sat back and relaxed, answering questions when asked with perfect precision.

Soon lunch came and I was quickly surrounded by all of the class and then some asking me different question about myself, America, coming back to Japan. I answered the questions with ease, not giving away too much information about myself but telling them how I had missed Japan and wanted to come back to my home land. Soon most of the people had left the class room and only a few people were left, a few familiar people. It was almost scary how much they looked alike. Standing a little far back was Ran-san, Akako, Suzuki-san and Aoko all huddled up talking to each other, maybe I should go say hi. I could also see Hakuba with Shinichi both of them were staring at me, talking most likely about me.

So I stood up and walked over to the girls, making sure not to say there first name, well except Akako, I didn't really care if the school knew I knew her.

"Um, hello Suzuki-san, Mori-Chan and Nakamori-san right? Nice to meet you all. " a smile masked on my face, making three flowers appear for the girls.

"Oh, Kuroba-kun I didn't know you knew magic?" Aoko asked, smelling the flower, it was a nice pink rose, for Ran-san I had given her a red rose and Suzuki-san got a yellow rose.

"Ah yes well while I was in America I fell in love with the idea of magic and quickly picked it up." lies, well they didn't know that.

"Why hello Kaito-kun." Akako said as she looked at me sweetly.

"Akako do you know Kuroba-kun?"

"Why yes, I knew him before he left and we could send letters to each other until we both got phones. When he told me he would be coming back I told him about this school and now here he is."

"Why yes it has been far too many years since I have seen you in person." it was true, I haven't seen her for about forty years now.

So I talked with the girls for a bit till class started, I felt the glares on me slowly decrease and knew that the two detectives weren't as worried about me, thought I wouldn't be surprised to be confronted by the two after school. So I sat in class and listened, it was history and I always found it funny how they somehow manage to ruin history so much. That was kind of a problem though, it did mean I had a hard time in history tests, changing answers from real to what they teach.

Soon school ended and everyone left the class room, I slowly packed up my bags and left the room, it wasn't like I was in a rush to get home, or the place I now call home. When I get to the front gate, low and behold there are two detectives looking at me waiting for me to come over to talk to me, guess I made them wait huh, their own fault.

"Hi, need something?" I ask, simple enough question, you would have to be an idiot to not tell that they had a million questions to ask me.

"We just wanted to get to know you better that's all, I'm Kudo Shinichi and this is Suguru Hakuba."

"Well I would introduce myself but you already know who I am, being such great detectives as yourselves."

"How did you…?"

"I have been in Japan for a week now, you two are all over the news and TV so I can't miss it. I didn't think that I would end up in the same class as them but here I am, so shoot what do you want to know? We can talk at my house if you like?"

"Um, sure thanks."

"Sure, well lets go."


	2. Chapter 2 - Remaking old friends

I don't own Detective Conan otherwise there would be WAY more KID in it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Well, welcome to my humble abode." I said as we stopped outside my house. It was a pretty normal house, a bit of a more modern style but was the same none the less. The two detectives were looking over the place, examining it trying to find every quirks the house had to offer. Quickly I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door to my house, I had to snap the two out of their detective trances to Let them know that the door was now open.

They came in, took off their shoes and stood in the hallway, waiting for me to move them to the living room. As we moved the two of them took everything in, the way the house was barely decorated. How the house looked almost abandoned even though they were standing next to the very, energetic owner of said house. Every so often they would see some magic trick of some kind lying around.

Soon we made it to the living room, it was very bear with a simple couch in the middle of the room, a small but well fit rug underneath a small TV across from the couch, bookshelf lining the walls next to the TV. The walls we a different story though, they were almost every colour under the sun. I often used the walls to test out colours for my paint bombs, or when making a new colour.

"So, you can sit down if you want, I'll go make some drinks."

"Oh no you don't need to do that we won't be here that long." Shinichi exclaimed, I could tell that he just wanted to start asking me a million and one questions so I decided to just sit down with them.

"Shoot." I said, waiting to see who would ask the first question unsurprisingly it was Shinichi.

"So do you live here by yourself?" well, great question to ask though I can't say that I'm very surprised my house does look very empty, normally people that live on their own lived in things like apartments.

"Yes I do, my father died when I was eight and my mother lives in America." I lied easily, it was a very common lie that I had come up with, people often fell sympathetic when they learn that my dad was dead, that wasn't a lie. The part about his mother was though, a very big lie. His mother did like to travel but she never had been to America.

"Next question," Hakuba started he really liked to get down to business huh, "what made you want to come to japan? I understand that it's the country that you were born in but why come during the last year of high school? Why not finish it in America?"

"Well, me and my mother are always moving around to different countries so I'm never in school for that long, I was going to come back to japan after school and decided that it would be easier to just finish high school here."

"Kuroba-kun,"

"You guys can call me Kaito I don't really care."

" Oh, ok. So Kaito-kun what countries have you been to? "

" Well, I have been to, England, America, France, India, Russia and a few other." to be honest getting to a lot of those countries had been a pain to get to as jetting from japan to a different continent was very hard back then, not to mention that he kept having to make different id's. But it was worth it in the long run, now he knew so many different languages it wasn't funny.

"Is that all, because I need to get back to work on some of my tricks if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes we're done with our questions. Thanks for letting us into your house."

"You don't have to be very formal with me you know, so how about I give you guys a heads up, tomorrows going to be a very 'interesting' day."

Both of the detectives were confused but just accepted the warning and left. When they left I couldn't help but laugh, tomorrow if going to be so much fun. So I quickly ran upstairs and into my room, I walked over the painting I had made a few years ago, I had owned this house for a while but I never used it much, unless I was staying in japan. I had made a special room in the house that I liked to call the KID cave. So I pushed on the painting and fell into the old but now clean room I had loved to use. It was a place where I could be alone in peace with my cape and monocle. So I quickly got to work getting ready to go gather some info, planning a school prank as well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After saying goodbye to Hakuba-kun I walked over to my house, or as some people would call it a mansion. I was honestly nerves on my walk home, so far there had been a total count of zero dead people, even with two detective walking next to each other, it was amazing and a bit worrying. I kind of felt like it might have been because of Kaito-kun but I wasn't completely sure unless I walked home with him again.

What first shocked me about Kaito-kun was his name, when the young magician had introduced himself I got this instant nagging feeling at the back of my brain, like I knew that name from somewhere. I just couldn't figure it out though. I decided to look through the library to see if there was something in there with the answers I was looking for but I doubted it. Maybe I could call my parents and ask them? After I check the library.

I quickly made it inside my house and ran to the library, looking over every book until my eyes landed on two books, side my side that looked so out of place it was amazing, they were so old but looked like they had been ever so delicately taken care of, it was strange so I took the both out. One was about the family myth and the other was a photo album. The photo album didn't have a title but had a very old date on the front, 1839. But that was when cameras were first made. It seemed like there were news articles dating even further back in it.

So I sat down with the two books and started reading about the so called 'Family myth' we had. It was a simple enough myth, every few generations a person from the Kudo family would end up falling in love with an ageless man, his name wasn't written but I couldn't help but fell like there had to be more. Maybe a hidden message or something. So I tried different methods. I quickly found out that there was invisible ink on the book. Whoever had wrote this book seemed like a very secretive person.

So I re-read the book, only looking at the no longer hidden words.

 _'To whoever is reading this I congratulate, this book was made by me one of your ancestors, a Kudo of the house. This is a book that even the never aging man doesn't know about, otherwise he would hate me and through it out or burn it. And I don't want that. So even if he does find this book he won't find these words. These words are just for the Kudos.'_

It stopped after that, going on the next page. I really wished it would just say the person's name already. This was a mystery that he just had to figure out. So I continued to the next page. After reading the next few pages I found an interesting part. It was about the 'curse' that had been but on the house.

 _' I recently found out why this is happening, the man told me that in his first life, before his immortality began he was in love with a man, his sorrow was seen by the other man and he tried to help him. The man grew old with the immortal and made him a promise, that his love would never die, and would live on in the next him, and when the time came and his heart was soothed, he wold be reborn he would be reborn as himself, as Shinichi. '_

I couldn't stop looking at that last word, my name. the man that loved the immortal was me? Like a really old version of me? I am so confused. But the chances of that even happening were almost impossible. Then again I had just read a book about an immortal man. I sighed, it was late. Like really late and I needed to sleep. I do have school tomorrow. So I put the book down for now. Deciding to call my parents tomorrow and ask where the idea of my name had come from.

In the end I didn't find out anything about Kaito-kun, but I did just uncover a big secret. I guess I should also ask my parents in the call tomorrow. So I went to my room and got ready for bed, not that I thought I was going to get much sleep, I had a big mystery to solve, well two big mysteries if you could the B.O. but that one might take some time.

So I got into bed and closed my eyes quickly falling asleep.

 _' "_, I'm sorry, sorry I couldn't stay with you." said the sad old voice, as he coughed sadly smiling at the other man._

 _"Shin-chan, you can't blame yourself, it's my fault that this happened and I couldn't life a good life with you. Heh, I guess I should have been more careful huh, like you always told me."_

 _The other man laughed weakly, he was trying so hard not to cry._

 _"When I told you that I was talking about the people trying to kill you, not about the gem itself. But don't cry Kai, because even if I die, I'll make sure that I will forever be reborn, so I can spend that life next to you, and help you through the pain I have caused. "_

 _"You, promise?" the other man said, his hand intertwined with Shinichi's old, worn out hand._

 _"I promise, and don't forget, I will always love you… Kaito." '_

* * *

 **Well that's the end I guess. Thanks so much to everyone that liked the first chapter, I was really shocked. I just put this up for a bit of fun and was really shocked by all the people that read it. So thanks SOOOOO much.**

 **Also, I'm not completely sure about when I will update the chapters so some might take a few weeks while others might take a few days, if it takes a few weeks then I will try to add more to the chapter itself.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Questions

Thanks you guys, I can't believe that so many people like this. I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but i have tests right now so I'm a bit busy.

Love all you guys and thanks again.

*I sadly don't own Detective Conan.

* * *

When I got to school the next day I was met with an interesting start to the day. I walked into the class to see Shinichi sitting at his desk no, more like staring at his desk. Now that wouldn't be that weird except that it looked like he was trying to burn a whole in the desk. Quickly I put my bag by my desk and walk over to Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun." I said as I tapped his shoulder. Nothing, well take two I guess.

"Kudo-Kun." nothing, time for drastic measures.

"Shinichi- san." Still nothing? Time for the strongest nickname I have for the guy.

"Shin-chan." quickly Shinichi snaps out of his trance like state that he was in and stares at me, okay maybe calling Shin-chan was a bit strong, or weird.

"K-K-Kaito-kun sorry I was just deep in thought, was there something you wanted?"

"No, I just wanted to give you something to prepare yourself with. " he looks at me confusion written n his face. Quickly I make an umbrella appear from nowhere and hand it to him.

"Indoor uses only." I said walking back to my seat as he quickly checked it over, looking for some non-existent secret that it didn't hold.

Soon class began and I set my plan to action, the teacher walked in, started doing the role and everything was calm. But when the teacher put the role on the table everything went wrong, well for them. Confetti started appearing from nowhere as a sticky substance coated them all, well except me Akako and Shinichi. Then feather slowly came floating down and stuck onto all the un-expecting classmates.

They all looked shocked, a natural look if you had never been there for one of my amazing pranks, Shinichi looked kind of relived, well I did give him that umbrella. Akako, looked a bit bored, well she has seen so many of them, and this was commonly used. Soon the class got over the shock of what happened and started to either laugh or get angry, a few of the girls were upset about their stuff.

I couldn't help but laugh, it really was interesting to see how people first react to his pranks, but they didn't realise how many more were in store for them. After everyone had a good laugh about what happened I snapped my fingers and everyone was clean again, - even though they all had different hair styles- they all got back to work.

Soon lunch came and everyone was going to other class rooms telling people about the mornings events. So I went to the rooftop, it seemed like not many people go up there so it's a good place to send out my dove. I had decided on the heist and had finished the note, it was a sort of welcoming back heist, to all my fans in japan.

It had been a while since I had done a heist in japan and I knew that Nakamori-keibu wanted to try catch me again. Not that he can, I've been escaping his family for generations. So I got to the roof top and looked around, I couldn't see anyone so I summoned my dove. I gave it the card and whispered the destination to it, the police center, and it flew off to go and complete it's task, and I went back downstairs to my next class.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So I today had been a weird day I decided as I walked home, first I woke up to the strangest dream and Kaito was in it? Like what even. No matter how hard I tried to figure it out I just couldn't. Then Kaito called me by the same nickname as the one from the dream, and I thought I was going to have a heart attack because how did he know that nickname?

The rational part of my brain was busy with other cases to eve begin on how he knew that nickname. The worst part is that I normally hate it when anyone uses that nickname but when he called me that I liked it, like it seemed to just sound right. Almost as if he was the only one that could get away with calling me that. I was going to ask why he called me that when he handed my an umbrella and walked away.

Why would I need an umbrella for inside? This guy was giving me a migraine. Soon class started and as quickly as it started did it all go wrong. I was lucky that I have been a bit jumpy lately or I would have ended up like my classmates, covered in confetti and feathers. Good thing Kaito gave me the umbrella. Then he made everything disappear and everyone had a new shade of hair color.

Then at lunch I practically ran up to the rooftop so I could get all my thoughts in line when Kaito walks up. He looks around but doesn't seem to see me, then he practically summons a dove hands it a note tells it something then it flies of, to go to its mission. I was going to ask but he just disappeared. Then in the last class the dove just flew through the window and landed on his shoulder.

All in all it was a very strange day. By the time I had come home, it was late, very late. I had been stopped by a case and I knew that I had homework to do. Megure was very sorry that I was needed but I didn't mind. After all I wouldn't be a detective if I didn't like doing my job. But by the time I had finished my homework it was far too late to do anymore research. So I went to bed and sat and thought. I got all of my thoughts in line and could finally feel sleep pull at my eyelids, begging them to close so I could fall into a nice deep slumber.

 _' "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I just want to with you." Said Kaito as he sat there, hand in Shinichi's hand, staring at the man. They were no older then eighteen, but they had a true bond of love._

 _"Kai, you don't have to be sorry, no matter how old I will always love you. I will stay with you till my final breath Kai, so don't apologies. It wasn't your fault and you know that." Shinichi looked at Kaito, a strong determination in his eyes as he showed that he was serious. Kaito knew that Shinichi meant everything he said and it touched him, made him feel happy. "Thanks Shin-chan." '_

* * *

Sorry that this was a bit of a filler chapter, it was more there to see how Shinichi reacted to the dream he had. Can you guys figure out what they're talking about.

I love all you guys support for this so thanks, again. I should stop tanking you guys but I can't.

Also sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm not the best speller in the world.


	4. Chapter 4 - Getting answers

I don't own detective Conan, but I sure wish I did.

* * *

I woke up that morning with a strange calmness that I had never felt before, it was so warm and make me feel almost safe. I stayed in bed for a while longer before finally getting out of bed, it was a school day after all. So I get dressed, go down-stairs and start to make some coffee. Nothing wakes me up quite like coffee. When my coffee is finished I put it in a travel mug, grab my bag and head to school. It takes me a while to get to school due to having to catch a bus.

When I get to school I see Hakuba-kun standing in front of the school gates, he looked lost in thought did he have a hard case. Sometimes we would help each other with cases by giving our own thoughts and ideas on the problem. So I walked up to him and tap him on the shoulder. He quickly snaps out of his thoughts and looks at me.

"Ah Shinichi-kun, sorry I didn't see you there. I wanted to talk to you about a case if you would be so inclined."

"Sure, let's get inside and then we can talk about it, ok."

So we went inside to our classroom and sat at our desks and Hakuba-kun started to grab folders from his bag.

"Yesterday a note was delivered to HQ from a thief that hasn't been heard from for the last ten years. No one knows why he suddenly came back but he did and Inspector Nakamori is furious. Almost destroyed important evidence."

"Why are you coming to me about it?"

"Well his calling card all say what he's going to steal and when but they're all written in riddles. No one can figure it out and I thought that you might be able to."

"So you want me to solve the riddle?" I asked, Hakuba-kun nodding his head as he handed me the small white card.

"This is the calling card."

"Wait so he tells the police what and where his next heist will be?" I must say I'm a bit surprised this must be a very confident thief to even think of doing that. I look at the calling card, it's very simplistic a small white piece of paper with some very neat writing on it. At the end of it is a small drawing of a face with a large toothy grin and a top-hat. Next to it was the name, Kaitou KID.

KID, why does this sound so familiar, I rack my brain trying to figure it out when suddenly it hits me, my father use to 'fight' a thief with the same name, or was it that his dad had miss interoperated the name 1412 and ended up calling him KID.

"So you want me to decode it?" I asked Hakuba-kun looking at him with complete seriousness.

"Yes, I just gave you a photo-copied version of the card so you can even write on it if you want."

"Thank you Hakuba-kun, if I figure it out I'll tell you."

I look at the riddle on the card it reads:

As the leaf is dancing with the wind, when the wind comes,

I shall steal the precious gem as fast as the wind can carry me.

Carry me to the empty starry sky. ~ Kaitou KID

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When school finished I grabbed all my things and quickly left for home, hoping not to run into a murder or kidnapping or theft or the B.O. I made it home without to many troubles and quickly went to the library, I went to the phone and dialled my parent's number into it. I looked at the phone for a bit, did I really want to call them. After some internal debating I decided to just call them, I did have a LOT of questions to ask them.

So I hit enter and waited, listening to the phone buzzing noise as it waited for the other end to respond. Quickly the noise stopped and I pulled the phone away from my ear as my mother screamed into the phone. I waited a bit and when I didn't hear anything I started talking.

"Hi mum."

"Shin-chan what's the occasion, you normally never call."

"Well I had a few questions and wanted to know if you could help me."

"Well of course, fire away."

"Where did my name come from?"

"Your name, well your father suggested it and I just thought it was the cutest name so I agreed."

"Ok… Next question do you or dad know anyone by the name of Kaito Kuroba."

"Kuroba, Kuroba… Ah yes I do know of someone with the name Kuroba, his name was Kuroba Toichi and was a world class magician, he would travel all over the world for different shows. He died about ten years ago in an accident, tragic really. He told us that he had a wife and son that lived in a different country, though I can't remember which. I believe the son's name was Kaito."

"How do you even know this man?"

"Well he was my teacher back in my acting days, he taught me all about prosthetics. He was a lovely man."

"OK, can you put dad on the phone I need to ask him a few questions?"

"OK shin-chan." after some rustling the phone made its way over into the hands of Yusaku Kudo.

"So you had some questions to ask me?"

"Yeah I was wondering about something's, did you go against Kaitou KID?"

"Yes I did go against KID and I'm guessing that he's made his return."  
"Huh, um yeah he did, also do you know anything about this 'family secret'?"

"That is something I cannot say."

"Wha… fine, one last question."

"Yes"

"Where did you get my name from, mum said that you suggested it so I want to know where the idea came from."

"I got that name a man I respected, Kuroba Toichi."

* * *

 **So here's a new chapter, I'm sorry this is late but so much stuff was happening that I didn't have enough time to write.**

 **I will try to finish the whole story and not leave it discontinued, but I might have some problems in the next few months.**

 **I'm getting a new computer so it might take me sometime to get out new chapters.**

 **That out of the way thank you guys so much for all of your amazing support.**

 **Also Toichi isn't actually alive in this story and it was just Kaito pretending to be Toichi, the black org tried to kill him but because he's immortal he can't die so it didn't work. Kaito was wearing a fake face when he would go out so he would look like his father, he also said that he had a wife and son in a different country in case he came as Kaito, which he ended up doing. Basically he was tieing up lose ends.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Preparing for the Heist

**Guess who's back! Yay! Sooooooooooo sorry that I haven't been able to update I didn't have a computer for the whole holidays the school started, but now I can write again I'll try to keep the chapters coming. I know that you guys probs want to know more so here you go, but I guess there will be more questions made then answered. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito but I wish I did.**

After the call with my parents I sat at my desk, I had a lot of work that I needed to do but with everything I just found out I know I won't be able to do my homework. So Kaito's dad was the one that suggested my name, but how did he know about the name Shinichi, I mean it can't be a coincidence and he can't be immortal if he's dead. I sigh as I look through my bag, maybe I have something in here I can use to distract myself with, I thought. So I look through and find the KID heist note from Hakuba - kun.

I look at the riddle on the card it reads:

As the leaf is dancing with the wind, when the wind comes,

I shall steal the precious gem as fast as the wind can carry me.

Carry me to the empty starry sky. ~ Kaitou KID

I read the lines carefully, some of them are easy, like the last line, but others don't make much sense, so I quickly look up gem exhibits and find the one in the note, so I quickly write down the answer and quickly check it over. I think Hakuba –kun will be satisfied with this, maybe I should go KID might be able to answer some of my questions. Put it back in my bag and go to sleep, I can always do my homework later.

 _' "So tell me, what made you steal." Shinichi asked, staring down the man. His eyes somehow managing to glow in the darkness._

 _"To finish what never ended." The man responded, a sly grim graced his lips, his body practically bathing in the light of the moon._

 _"So you're not going to give me a full answer?" Shinichi sighed knowing the answer he would get it wasn't the first time he had asked._

 _"You're the detective, figure it out." the man said, a small grin graced his lips as he disappeared, the moon shinning in the sky. '_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I woke up that morning feeling a shiver down my spine. I felt like something was going to go wrong, and I really don't need that. These feeling usually happened when Akako had a fortune to tell me, those things never end well. I sigh, getting changed and grabbing a quick breakfast before going to school.

I knew I had a reason to be worried, but it hadn't just been Akako it was also Shinichi.

"Um, Kaito-san." Shinichi asked looked strangely nerves.

"Yes."

"I was wondering if you mind, if you could tell me a bit about your dad?"

"Well, there isn't much to say, he was an amazing magician, taught me everything I know, he… died while performing on stage…" I say trying to keep my poker face in check. Even if I've had years to grieve over the loss it still hurts to think about.

"Ok, sorry for asking you about this." Shinichi says awkwardly before walking away to talk to Hakuba -kun.

Akako was next.

"Kaito-kun."

"Let me guess, a new fortune from Lucifer?" I say, already knowing the answer.

"Yes, it's about your next heist." She says, in a low whisper.

"What is it" a bored look on my face.

"When the night sky is blank, the star will fall. It will only be saved by the wings it lost long ago. "

"I have no idea what that means." I look at her blankly. "Do you think you could repeat that in English." I say, knowing the response I'll get.

"I'm sorry but that is all I can tell you" Akako says before she turns away walking towards he desk. Soon class starts and everything is as it is normally, I pull a few pranks, flip Aoko's skirt it's always funny to see her reaction. As the day ends my thoughts can't help but thinking about what Akako said, 'the wings it lost long ago'. If the star in referring to me then what are the wings I lost, as far as I can remember I still have my hang glider, and many people like to say that those are my wings. Sighing I let it go for now, I have to organise the heist first, so with that mentality I leave school and head straight for the KID lair.

I work for a few hours, getting my gear up to date and making sure I have all the plans done, all I really have to do is go to the location of the heist and look around. Feeling tired I finally leave the KID lair and head for bed, looking at the time it says 3:48am. Sighing I quickly change and get in bed knocking out as my head touches the pillow.

 _'I stand tall, looking at the lights of cars that pass by, how long has it been I wonder, how long must I wait before my time will truly end. But I already know the answer to that question, never. My time is now endless and all I can do is watch. Watch as they come and go, as times change and as I try to keep up with how the world changes. But one thing never changes, him. "I knew you would be up here." I turn around. "Well, it has the best view, but not as good as you." I say looking at, his face may be different but he's always the same. "Is that so." he says. "Of course Shinichi."'_


End file.
